Hanes Mall
Hanes Mall is a shopping mall located off I-40 on Silas Creek Parkway between Stratford Road and Hanes Mall Boulevard in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. Hanes Mall Boulevard the road named after the mall, has become a very high traffic count area with over 250 businesses on a 2.9 mile stretch. The mall has 1,558,860 square feet (144,823 m2) GLA and has 5 anchor stores and over 200 tenants in all. Hanes Mall was North Carolina's largest enclosed shopping mall until 2004 when SouthPark Mall in Charlotte finished its expansion project. History The original mall, the north wing, was opened in 1975 with Belk, JCPenney and Sears. In 1990, a new wing was built, expanding the mall southward to include Ivey's (this store was signed as Ivey's but, due to an acquisition by the parent company, opened as Dillard's), Thalhimer's (converted to Hecht's in 1992, and to Macy's in 2006) and a new food court. Because of this design, one must go through JCPenney to cross from one wing to the other. In addition, the mall is built into the side of the hill; patrons enter through the first floor on the east side of the mall, but must enter on the second floor on the west side. Hanes Mall is two stories throughout, with the exception of Belk and Macy's, which each have an additional floor. In 1996, Taco Bell was built across the street from the mall, followed by Red Lobster in 1998. The road that loops the mall's parking lot is known as Hanes Mall Circle and is the address for many outlying businesses. There are five roadway entrances into the mall parking lot, one off of Silas Creek Parkway, two off of Hanes Mall Boulevard, and two off of Stratford Road. Hanes Mall also had a four-screen General Cinema movie theater until October 10, 2000; it stood at the spot that is now home to the Texas Roadhouse restaurant, which opened in 2004. Golden Corral, which opened in 2003 is located in what used to be the parking lot next to the theater. Golden Corral has the theater's old address which is 180 Hanes Mall Circle. The theater closed after the lease ended. The theater was at Hanes Mall for 25 years and was one of the original buildings at the mall. In 2005, Dick's Sporting Goods opened in the mall's south outlot area. A large, working carousel is located on the lower level. The mall is currently owned and operated by CBL & Associates Properties, Inc. An H&M store opened in November, 2011. This was the second store to open in the Carolinas, the first being in Raleigh. On November 8, 2018, it was announced that Sears will be closing its location at the mall in early 2019 as part of a plan to close 40 stores nationwide. Sears was one of the original tenants that opened with the mall. Gallery Videos File:Revisiting Hanes Mall (Feat. JCPenney)|Mall Tour Category:Malls in North Carolina Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:CBL Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1975